Drifted Sparks Series--Part 6. Viral Plague
by Silver Spider
Summary: As a deadly plague spreads across the area, many questions arise. In the end, the Maximals can only be sure of one thing: the Predacons didn’t create the virus. That leads them to one question: who did? How can they go on when it may be too late for som


**Summery: As a deadly plague spreads across the area, many questions arise. In the end, the Maximals can only be sure of one thing: the Predacons didn't create the virus. That leads them to one question: who did? How can they go on when it may be too late for some of them.**

**Author's Note: I know I've said it before but I have to say it again, song I used is not mine and I'm not making any money from it, so don't sue me. Thanks.******

**Drifted Sparks Series**

**Part 6. Viral Plague**

**By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)**

****

**Prologue**

     "The original Dinobot, then Blackarachnia, and now the transmetal 2 Dinobot," Stephen spoke aloud, "and now that Rampage is dead, at this rate, I'll lose all my troops. It's time to bring in someone who will be 100% loyal. But first, the cycle drones must be rebuilt"

     He turned to his computer, "Brandon, how are the repairs going?"

     "Repairs are nearly complete," he replied, "Cycle drones are 85% functional."

     "Very good, keep me updated," Stephen turned to another screen, "It's time to bring in my loyal solder."

**Chapter 1**

     "Hey, Jamie. Earth to Jamie, come in Jamie, are you out there?"

     "Huh?" Jamie looked up and saw his friend, Sonia. She was about his age, in a pink dress with cupcakes on it. Her platinum-blond hair was long and put in two tight pigtails. Her ice-blue eyes bore down at him, "what do you want, Sonia?"

     "Jeez, school's over Jamie, you don't have to be so uptight anymore," she said as they walked out of the school together on the last day.

     "Sorry," he apologized, and coughed a little, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

     "You know, that's suppose to be bad for you," she told him, "anyway, I wanted to tell you about what I herd from this other girl in our class, Kate."

     "You mean Kate Read? The girl that just went to the hospital after she got that that really bad flu?" Jamie asked.

     "Yeah, and you won't believe this: she said that her and a bunch of other kids saw this red monster there," Sonia said, "she also said that it could spit fire like a fire breathing dragon."

     "A fire breathing dragon?" Jamie's eye's widened, **_is it Megatron, I thought that Stephen was still at the university, at least that's what Optimus…Eric said, "Kate must have been hallucinating or something. You know you can get those when you're running a high fever."_**

     "I guess you're right," Sonia agreed, "but then a lot of other kids saw it too, Oh well, wanna go get a soda from a fast food?"

     "Ah no, I can't, my sister's going to pick me up," Jamie's eyes searched for the car Ariana was suppose to be driving. When it pulled up to the school, Jamie waved good-buy to Sonia and climbed in.

     "I didn't know mom let you drive her van," Jamie said when he buckled up in the back seat.

     "I couldn't find the keys to my car," Ariana replied, "so who was that? You're girlfriend?" she teased her brother.

     "My _friend told me something," Jamie answered, angrily, then coughed again, "she said that…" then he told Ariana what Sonia had said, "So what do you think, is it Megatron?"_

     "No," Ariana shook her head, "I talked to Eric after my school ended today. He said that he was sure Stephen was still at Braxton university. But I don't think those kids were hallucinating either. One hallucination I'll buy, two I won't, not in the type of business we're in. It's definitely something real, but at the moment, I can't tell you whether it's Predacon or not. We'll talk to the guys when we get home. Hey, you okay? You don't look so hot."

     "I'm fine," Jamie lied. Now that Ariana had said it, he realized that he wasn't feeling that well, after all. He coughed again.

**Chapter 2**

     "So what's the big emergency?" Alex asked, "just a bunch of kids with an overactive imagination." They were all sitting in the park and discussing what Jamie had said. Rachel, Rafe, and Martin had insisted on coming too. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was on their side now. Eric had called in earlier and said that he was on his way back, since his courses were over.

     "That's the problem," Ryan explained, "a lot of people saw that thing, what ever it was. And all descriptions mach: it was something red with fire. The whiteness say they didn't see anything else."

     "So what?" Rachel shrugged, "you got this story from a ten-year-old, no offence, Jamie."

     "None taken," he replied, "Sonia wouldn't have told me if she didn't believe it too. I think there's really something there."

     "He's right," Rafe said and all eyes turned on the older man, "the fact that the story did come from a child only proves that. Kids that age don't know how to lie. I would suggest that you at least check it out."

     Justin sighed and shook his head, "It'll be most unpleasant to be back there again," he said, recalling the time when he nearly lost his life, "but, it must be done. So how do we get in? I mean, none of us is ill and they serenely won't let us in if we don't have anyone to visit."

     Chris was about to say something when his cell-phone rang. He opened it and looked at the built in caller ID, "Hey, guys it's the answer to out prayers," he said and turned on the phone. "Cheetor here."

     "Hi Chris, it's Eric," came their leader's voice.

     "Hey Big Bot, you herd our problem, got a solution?"

     "Not at the moment," Eric replied, "I'm in my car right now and I should meet you in ten minutes."

     "Where do you want to meet us?"

     "Somewhere where no one can hear us, do you have someplace in mind?"

     "Maybe Justin's new house," Chris suggested, "everyone there already knows everything, anyway."

     "That sounds good," Eric agreed, "let me talk to Rafe." Chris handed the phone to Justin's father, "It's Eric."

     "This is Rafe Carter."

     "This is Optimus Primal," Eric said in a serious voice, "Mr. Carter, we have a bit of a problem: I need a place to meet the team without the Predacons knowing of my arrival. Is it possible for me to meet them at your new house?"

     "Of course, just say when," Rafe said.

     "In ten minutes," Eric replied.

     "No problem, Optimus, we'll be there," Rafe said and turned off the phone, "let's go," he said. Jamie got up to go but then felt dizzy and fell back down.

     "What's wrong?" Ariana leaned on her knees and felt his forehead. He coughed and sneezed again.

     "I'm cold," he complained, "and dizzy." 

     "He's warm," Ryan told Ariana, after he also felt Jamie's forehead, "very warm. You'd better take him home and we can meet you at Rafe's house latter."

     "Congratulations, bro, you've got a cold," she helped Jamie back up on his feet, "come on. We can't have you fighting Preds with a 104 degree temperature. See you guys latter."

**Chapter 3**

     "So we do need to be concerned about this "red monster" the children at the hospital saw," Chris concluded. Everyone except for Ariana and Jamie were sitting in Rafe's living room and planing what they were going to do.

     "There's another thing," Eric held up a news paper, "there have been a lot of reports of people coming down with a really bad case of flu." Like on cue, Devon and Ryan sneezed.

     "Uh-oh," Devon sniffed, "looks like we caught what ever the kid had."

     "Jamie's sick?" Eric was alerted at once, "and you two aren't felling well either? That could be a real problem. This thing is going around the city and so far, one has died and none have recovered."

     "Megatron?" Justin asked.

     "No," Eric shook his head, "he may be able to create a cyber virus but not a biological one. This is something else, but it is something." He didn't get to finish because the phone rang. Justin picked it up.

     "Hello?"

     "Hey, it's Ariana," she sounded badly worried, "I think we just found our ticket in to that hospital. Jamie's running a fever of 105. We need to get him there and fast."

     "We're on our way," Justin nodded, "Ryan and Devon may need help too. It seems like they caught his flu."

     "Okay, hurry," she hung up the phone.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Wow this place is so crowded," Chris whistled as he looked around the hospital. They had just gotten Jamie checked in to a room. Ryan and Devon were also being examined by the doctors.

     "It's just a common cold going around," Rachel said, "I don't see why everyone is getting so worked up over this."

     "You don't get a fever of 105 when you have a common cold," Ariana snapped, "plus, it's summer, not exactly flu season," she took a deep breath telling herself that getting in a fight with Rachel wouldn't do any good, "I'm going to go see how Jamie's doing."

     "I still don't get it," Rachel shook her head when Ariana left.

     "One can never be too careful," Martin explained and placed a hand her shoulder, "you'll understand soon enough."

     "I hope so," she sighed and both followed Ariana to Jamies room, "how is he doing," she asked when they walked in.

     "Shh," Ariana put her finger to her lips, "he's asleep. His fever is slightly down, but the doctor said he had to stay here at least for the night."

     "What about Ryan and Devon?" Martin wondered.

     "They need to stay, too," Ariana replied, "They're both very sick and their temperature is climbing up. I really don't understand what's going on. It looks like it can't be the Preds, but on the other hand there has never been an outbreak like this before. I'm worried, one person already died."

     "Five people now," Eric walked in, followed by Chris, Alex, and Justin, "four other people died today. All from this thing. Scientists have examined the virus and they say it's like nothing they've ever seen before."

     "You know," Alex wondered, "I was just thinking, if Megs didn't create it and it's not just a coincidence, where's it come from?"

     "All good questions," Eric nodded, "and we'll soon find the answers. In the mean time, Ariana you need to stay here over night, see what you can find about this monster. Justin, you stay with her, but please, the two of you, behave yourselves," both nodded, "very well. The rest of us are going to see what we can do about this virus. See you tomorrow."

**Chapter 4**

     "Where did this plague come from?" Stephen demanded, "Brandon, you're the scientist in this group. Explain!"

     "There's no explanation," the other shook his head, "we've searched every part of the city. There's no storage house, no lab, no place where this virus can be grown. But, as I said before, it's not accidental."

     "And the virus is not yours?"

     "Mine? No. I'd be proud if it was. No, not even I could come up with something like this. Neither could any of the Maximals. I really have no idea where it came from."

     "I might," came an icy cold, but calm voice from the far side of the room. The Predacons spun around and faced the unknown speaker.

     "Who in the name of the Pit are you?" Stephen roared.

     Now the speaker stepped into view. She was tall, about 17, with shoulder blade long blond hair. Her eyes were as icy as her speech.

     "Greetings mighty Megatron," she said smoothly, "I see you have a bit of a problem on your hands. So you don't know where the virus came from, huh? Care for a second opinion?"

     "As soon as you tell me who you are and how you know about us?" Stephen replied.

     "My name is Gina Wilson," the girl said, " and other then the fact that I carry a Predacon spark, I'm a normal girl."

     "You're a Predacon?" Kyle's eye's widened.

     "Yes, Saber TERRORIZE!" instantly, she changed into a female transformer with a long, blond braid that partially resembled a whip. Behind her back, she had two white swards, "if we had beast modes, I would be a saber-tooth tiger," she explained, "I was in one of the last stasis pods that fell to Earth after your departure."

     "But all the protoforms were off line by that time," Brandon pointed out. He wasn't buying it that easily. Being anything but stupid, he knew what was going on and the extent of his knowledge.

"Well, some how I survived," Saber insisted.

     "All right," Stephen nodded, "for now. Nothing personal, but we haven't had much luck with girls in this side. You said you knew something about the virus?"

     "I do indeed," she changed back to Gina, "not only do I know where it was created and where it's being produced, but I've also managed to get a sample of it." She held up a small test tube.

     "Very good," Stephen was pleased, "Anything else?"

     "Only that there's no counter virus for it," Gina's lips curved in an evil smile, "it's deadly."

**Chapter 5**

Morning of the next day,

     "Hey, guys," Chris said, as he and Alex walked into Devon and Ryan's hospital room, "boy don't you two look like you're ready to take on a Pred army," he added sarcastically.

     "Shut up, Chris," Devon told him, "I keep thinking it's a good thing Rampage's dead, 'cause I don't think I could help you if he wasn't. I seem to be getting worse by the minute."

     "Same here," Ryan coughed, "so did you find what we have yet?"

     "Nothing," Alex spread his arms, "all the tests show that it's a common flu virus. But obviously, it's nothing like that."

     "Anything on that 'read monster' the children saw?"

     "Not as of yet," Alex shook his head, "Ariana stayed here over night and she said that everything was quiet."

     "How's the kid? Devon asked.

     "Well, that's the strange thing," Chris said, "see, at first he had a really high fever, he wasn't feeling well and stuff. The his fever dropped over night and he seems to be doing a lot better. He's not awake yet, though."

     "So why do you think he's better while everyone else seems to be getting worse?" Devon wanted to know.

     "Well, it could be a number of things," Alex listed, "he's the youngest, more active…wait no!" Alex snapped his fingers, "I know exactly why!"

     "Why?"

     "Because of those special anti bodies he has as Nightscream," when Devon and Ryan frowned, Alex explained, "during the Techno-Organic war, we found out that Nightscream had these ultra anti bodies. He was completely immune to any disease and he healed faster then anyone after a battle. I bet that's why Jamie's better. He should be back to normal by the end of today."

     "That's great," Devon said, "but what about us?"

     "I don't know," Alex shook his head, "technically, we could develop an antidote from Jamie's anti bodies, but it would take time. Plus, we don't have the technology here to do that."

     "No," Chris thought for a moment, "but we all knew someone who dose."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "You want help from who?!" Ariana would have shouted if Jamie wasn't asleep, "I mean, it's great that Jamie will be okay, but you can't be serious about getting help from _him! I could develop that antidote if necessary!"_

     "I'm sure you could," Eric nodded, "but we don't have the equipment here on earth to do that. We need his help and you know it."

     "I don't like this either," Justin shook his head, "but it may be the best chance our friends have."

     "Fine," Ariana got up, "but I will have no part in this," she walked towards the door, "and Eric…if I see that man, I can't promise that I won't slice his throat," she walked out and slammed the door. At that moment, Jamie stirred and opened his eyes.

     "Optimus? Where…where's my sister?" Jamie looked around.

     The older boy took in a deep breath, "It'll be okay," he promised, "everything will be alright."

**Chapter 6**

     "You want my help?" Brandon laughed, "and what makes you think you could trust me."

     "We can't," Eric shook his head. Chris, Martin, Alex, and Justin were standing behind him. Justin's face bore an expression of anger and hatred. Eric couldn't say he blamed him, "The virus is air-born so all of us are in danger. We have the most important part of the antidote and you can develop the rest of it. So what do you say?"

     "So," Brandon mused, "you think I can develop the antidote? Flattery will get you everything. So, just out of curiosity what did Blackarachnia say when you told her you were going to ask for my help?"

     "She was…less then reasonable," Justin folded his arms across his chest, "after all the pain you've caused her, are you surprised?"

     "Oh no," Brandon flashed an evil grin, "I would expect nothing less from her. Well, then shall we go?" he walked past them with a mocking look. The Maximals followed. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "I'm hungry," Jamie sat up in the hospital bed.

     "That's a good sign," Ariana sat down next to him, "if you're hungry enough to want hospital food, you must be getting better.

     "Where did everyone else go?" he asked.

     "They…uh," she couldn't say it, "they went to get someone."

     "Someone you don't like," Jamie figured, "that's why you slammed the door?"

     "Yes, Jamie it's someone I don't like," she confirmed, "but you don't have to worry about it. You'll be okay."

     "I knew I would be," he nodded, "it's my special healing power, right?"

     "Yes, but the others don't have that so we need an antidote."

     " 'kay," he nodded, "can I have something to eat now?" at that moment, Eric walked in the room. Ariana stood up with a stern expression on her face. She knew what was coming.

     "Hi Optimus," Jamie smiled.

     "Hey," Eric sat down on the side of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

     "Hungry," he replied.

     "That's good," Eric laughed, "listen, we need a bit of help from you. We need a sample of your blood to develop the antidote. Can we take one?"

     "If Tarantulas so much as goes need him," Ariana shook her head, "I'll kill him. It's as simple as that."

     "Jamie doesn't have to see Tarantulas and neither do you," Eric sighed, "I can take a blood sample and give it to him."

     "Alright," Ariana agreed. When Eric was done, he had a full test tube of Jamie's blood. He was about to leave when the door opened and Brandon walked in. Ariana immediately stood up, planting her hands on her hips.

     "Tarantulas," she hissed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

     "Good to see you, too," Brandon smiled, and faced Jamie who starred back at him in fear, "so, you're the one who's suppose to save everyone from this virus?"

     "Leave him alone," Ariana insisted, "you're not welcomed here."

     "No, but I am needed here," he said, "isn't it nice to be important?"

     "Get it over with," she said, and turned to Eric, "tell you what, as long as he's here, I'll be somewhere else." She walked out without another word.

**Chapter 7**

     Justin switched on the light in one of the empty hospital rooms.

     "Hi," he walked over to one of the corners and sat next to Ariana, "we've been looking all over for you. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

     "Hiding," she hugged her legs, "from _him."_

     "He can't do anything to you," Justin promised, "you know that."

     "Yeah," she agreed, "but…just seeing him brings back all the horrible memories. He's…brought me so much pain. It's like being frightened during childhood, and then never forgetting it. It's like…like a mental rape."

     "I'm sorry," he bowed his head, "I never knew you felt this strongly about it. I knew you hated him, butt…perhaps if I had done something differently, maybe thing wouldn't have turned out like this."

     "No," she touched his face and tuned it towards her, "I don't ever want you to think that this was somehow your fault. You are my angel, slaying the demons. I love you for everything you did for me. You believed in me when no one else did and you never gave up on me. I love you, and I don't want any of my fears to make you doubt that."

     "But you are afraid," Justin stroked the contour of her face, "and I don't want you to be."

     "I'm not when I'm with you," she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

     "I'm glad," Justin kissed her forehead, "and as much as I would love to stay here with you, we have to go back."

     "Do we have to?" Ariana looked up at him, "this is nice. It's…safe."

     "Yes, love, we have to," Justin smiled, "but I promise, we'll have another moment like this."

     "Fine," she got up reluctantly, "let's finish this."

     On their way out, they came across Rachel and Martin, who were also heading for Ryan and Devon's room.

     "Where have you been?" Rachel demanded, turning her attention to Ariana, "do you know how much time we wasted looking for you?" Ariana said nothing, just held on tight to Justin.

     "Leave her alone," Justin told Rachel, "she's going through a lot." Then Justin and Ariana walked away.

     "I still don't understand that girl," Rachel spread her hands.

     "You can't understand this," Martin said, "not if you've been hurt by someone very badly."

     "Well, no but…did someone hurt her?" Rachel looked up at him.

     "Yes. It was a long time ago, but some wounds turn into permanent scars. Hers are inner scars that will never heel."

     "Oh," Rachel was only beginning understand.

**Chapter 8**

     "There," Brandon held up a test tube of dark liquid, "here's your antidote."

     "Good," Eric said, "now follow us up. Ryan and Devon don't have much time." As he said that, Eric, Chris, and Alex headed up.

     "I'll be right up," Brandon said, and grinned maniacally, "but not before I make sure that the only thing this antidote will bring is death," he whispered to himself. He opened one of the drawers and took out another test tube, filled with a different liquid, "this is pure poison," he said to himself, as he pored a drop of it into the antidote, "one taste of this, and your friends are dead."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     As they were about to enter Ryan and Devon's room, Ariana and Justin saw a shadow open the door to the parking lot.

     "Okay," Ariana said, "what was that?"

     "I'm guessing we just found the monster the children spoke of," Justin replied, "come on." They ran down the steps. When they got down to the parking lot, the sight of a famous battle, their eyes widened at who they saw.

     "Holly slag," Ariana whispered.

     "I don't believe it," Justin shook his head.

     There, in front of them stood a transformer completely covered in red, with a giant fire gun. Inferno.

     "Greetings, Maximals," he said, "I shall now have the pleasure of burning you. For the royalty!"

     "Oh great," Ariana whispered to Justin, "we haven't heard this one in a while. Can't say I missed it, though. Guess it's time to kick Pred butt. Blackarachnia, maximize!"

     "Silverbolt, maximize!"

     "Burn in the fires of inferno, Maximals," with a battle cry, he blasted the fire gun in every direction, creating a circle of fire around the two Maximals.

     "What now?" Blackarachnia asked.

     "We fight back," Silverbolt launched his missiles at Inferno, who fell back. Then, with one swift motion of his powerful wings, Silverbolt lifted himself and Blackarachnia out of the ring of fire. Inferno, meantime was back on his feet, ready to battle again. 

**Chapter 9**

     "Now we play this game our way," Silverbolt launched multiple missals. This time, when Inferno fell back, he didn't get up. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia changed back to their human forms, and looked at the fallen transformer. 

     "He'll be out for hours," Justin said. Ariana didn't here him. Her attention was directed to an open door on the other side of the parking lot. She slowly walked towards it. Justin saw where she was going, and followed her. Ariana opened the door wider and walked in.

     "What is this place?" Justin looked around.

     "It's a laboratory," Ariana looked at the web-shaped generator, "and one guess who it belongs to."

     "Tarantulas?"

     "You got it, bowser-boy," she walked up to the table, "this is where he must have developed the antidote. What's this?" she picked up a spilled test tube, "By the Matrix!" her eyes widened as she realized what she was holding.

     "What's wrong?"

     Ariana dropped the test tube and it shattered into a million pieces, spilling the liquid on the ground. "That's 100% poison. It can even travel through your skin and kill you within hours. And if you drink it, it'll kill you within minutes!"

     "I thought he was working on the antidote," Justin frowned, "what would poison be doing on the table? Unless…what if he poisoned the antidote?"

     "I wouldn't be surprised," Ariana said, "in that case, our friends may be dead by the time we get back. Listen to me," she faced him, "run back to their room as fast as you can. Do what ever it takes to keep them from drinking the poison."

     "What are you going to do," he demanded.

     "Look for the real antidote," Ariana said, "if I know Tarantulas, he would have made a back up copy. Now go."

     "All right," Justin ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He swung open the door to Ryan and Devon's room, and stopped in horror, "NO! By Primus NO!"

     He saw them. He saw them drink the poison, not knowing that in a few minutes they would be dead. Justin fell on his knees in utter defeat. Then he remembered, "Where is he!?" he yelled.

     "Hew, bird-dog," Alex frowned, "you okay?"

     "Tarantula…poisoned the antidote," Justin explained, "I tried to warn you, but it was too late. I'm sorry," he turned to Ryan and Devon, who's faces mirrored the look of someone who had realized his life would soon be over.

     "Tarantulas ran off," Eric said, in a hushed voice, "it's too late to chaise him now."

     "No," Justin shook his head, "it's a waist of time. We can't undo what he did. Now, all we can do is say good-bye."

     "Hey," Ariana walked in, "good news. I found the real antidote," she stopped when she saw the looks on their faces, "Oh no," she whispered, "I'm too late."

**Chapter 9**

     "I suppose this is good-bye," Ryan said, before he was over come by a violent cough, "tell, Jamie, I appreciate the help. At least other people won't die, thanks to him."

     "Yeah," Devon agreed, weakly, "tell him, he's a good kid."

     "I will see you in the Matrix," Ryan said, "good-bye my friends." Everyone bowed their heads. The monitors, flat lined and a continual beeping sound was heard. When the other's looked up, their friends had already joined the Matrix.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Jamie sat up in his hospital bed when he saw Ariana come in. "Hi," he smiled. She came closer and silently hugged him.

     "Your survival was a miracle," she said sadly, "you know that, don't you?"

     "What is it," Jamie knew something was wrong, "Ryan and Devon…"

     "I'm sorry, Jamie," a single tear ran down her face, "we couldn't save them. They're gone."

     "No," Jamie's eye's filled with tears.

     "I'm so sorry," she hugged him again.

     Jamie cried. He cried long and hard, in his sister's arms as she whispered soft words of comfort.

     "Let it out, baby. Let it out," she said with tears running down her face. But hers were the silent tears. She didn't want Jamie to see that she was just as scared as he was. The same person who had once killed her in spirit, now killed her friends in reality. And she wondered, what could be done?

**Epilogue**

     It was a cold, rainy day but there were many people at the funeral. Friends and family came to say their good-bye's to Ryan and Devon. Banners of "We'll miss you," and "You're in our hearts forever," were hung all over the place. Then, when everyone was gathered, Chris picked a song that he felt was appropriate. 

_"Sorry I never told you   
__All I wanted to say   
__And now it's too late to hold you   
__'Cause you've flown away   
__So far away_

_Never had I imagined   
__Living without your smile   
__Feeling and knowing you hear me   
__It keeps me alive   
__Alive,"_

_"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day,"_

_"Darling, I never showed you   
Assumed you'd always be there   
I took your presence for granted   
But I always cared   
And I miss the love we shared,"_

****

_"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day,"_

_"Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day   
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
You will always listen as I pray,"___

****

_"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day,"_

_"Sorry, I never told you,_

_All I wanted to say."_

     "So what are we gonna do now?" Alex asked quietly.

     "Move on," Eric replied, "as best as we can, and find out the answer to one very important question."

     "And that would be…" Chris looked up.

     "If Megatron didn't create that virus, who did?" Eric looked up at the evening sky.

To be continued in Part 7. "Shadowed Future"…****


End file.
